Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound apparatus including a speaker module which vertically moves and is exposed at the front only when used.
Discussion of the Related Art
Sound apparatuses refer to devices including a speaker that radiates sound waves by converting an electric signal into vibration of a diaphragm to generate waves of condensation and rarefaction in the air. A display apparatus such as a large-size TV, which is equipped with a speaker as an essential constituent, has become one of sound apparatuses.
As slim TVs with a large screen have recently come into widespread use, importance of design of a neat front has increased. As such, speaker modules are now commonly installed so as not to be visible from the front of the TVs. Disposing the speaker at the side may decrease efficiency of transfer of sound to viewers, thereby resulting in performance degradation.